Date Night
by KatrinaAyentz
Summary: -Jade's House- Jade:-calls phone- babe? can we talk? Beck-Of course,within 5 mins. i 'll just cleaning the aquarium,bye Jade: okay,love u Beck:love u too,forever Jade -smiles- -Beck arrives- Beck-so what are we goin to talk about? Jade: I just want to have a person with me,here,who loves me Beck:and im the one of it,do u want to go out? Jade:okay -at the
1. Chapter 1

THE DATE NIGHT

As we all know beck and jade are dating for two years and for that two yrs of dating there's a incidents that theyr'e goin to break up but i'll make a story just for fun :)) XD

Beautiful Morning on hollywood arts and tori,cat,andre,robbie,beck and jade are having a good time rehearsing for their new stage play called the The couple,were beck jade are the main character while the other members are in-charge of lighting,sound effects,music.

-AT THE SCENE-

Jade-Hey hon,wake up,i've prepare our breakfast

Beck-okay just go over with it,Can lift me up? :)

Jade:okay,if you say sooo. (Lift up and got kissed) ok,co-incidence,hahah come on u big hair!

Beck-(smiles)

Jade-why?

Beck-nothing

-At the dining area-

Beck-uhmmm,its so delicious,you cooked this?

Jade:yes iam,you don't think that i dont know how to cook?

Beck-okaayyy saving the day.

Jade-(roll the eyes)

***Sikowitz-CUT!****

Beck-we have uhh 25 lines left.

Sikowitz-yeah i know,breaktime, i mean dismissal time!

Cat: YEY!

-AT TORI"S HOUSE-

Andre-hey tori,u have some coco?

Tori-uhmm my mom didn't buy of it

Andre-cool,

Cat:LALALA! -loud voice-

Jade-hey cat,do u mind if u have a rubber bands on ur head?

Cat-why? -.-'

Jade:Just do it!

Cat:okay,okay!,just don't hurt me! -cat puts lotz of rubber bands on her head- wooh!

Jade:hey cat why don't u dance with rubber bands on ur head?

Cat:kk!

Jade:good!

(beck whispers to jade)

Beck-jade can we have a dinner this saturday night?

Jade:Of course :)

-Saturday Night-

Jade-ohhh dark place! love it,u really read me

Beck-Of course,i really do

-Eating time-

Jade-so babe,i just want to tell u if i see tori here i'll smack her face

Beck-she's not here.

Jade:but i see her,

Beck:Where?

Jade-their,eating with her family,im gonna greet them wait

Beck-no sit their

Jade:why?

Beck-just sit their,ahh waiter (whisper to the waiter)

Jade:hey,their singing on us? why? and its my fav. song too!

Beck-can you go to the dance with me?

Jade:ohh :) -dances- -kisses beck-

Beck-I LOVE YOU BABE

... Forever.

Jade: I LOVE YOU TOO... ALWAYS

Love it ,hate it? rate pls ( to: bade prompts)


	2. Chapter 2 Of the Date Night

THE DATE NIGHT

As we all know beck and jade are dating for two years and for that two yrs of dating there's a incidents that theyr'e goin to break up but i'll make a story just for fun :)) XD

Beautiful Morning on hollywood arts and tori,cat,andre,robbie,beck and jade are having a good time rehearsing for their new stage play called the The couple,were beck jade are the main character while the other members are in-charge of lighting,sound effects,music.

-AT THE SCENE-

Jade-Hey hon,wake up,i've prepare our breakfast

Beck-okay just go over with it,Can lift me up? :)

Jade:okay,if you say sooo. (Lift up and got kissed) ok,co-incidence,hahah come on u big hair!

Beck-(smiles)

Jade-why?

Beck-nothing

-At the dining area-

Beck-uhmmm,its so delicious,you cooked this?

Jade:yes iam,you don't think that i dont know how to cook?

Beck-okaayyy saving the day.

Jade-(roll the eyes)

***Sikowitz-CUT!****

Beck-we have uhh 25 lines left.

Sikowitz-yeah i know,breaktime, i mean dismissal time!

Cat: YEY!

-AT TORI"S HOUSE-

Andre-hey tori,u have some coco?

Tori-uhmm my mom didn't buy of it

Andre-cool,

Cat:LALALA! -loud voice-

Jade-hey cat,do u mind if u have a rubber bands on ur head?

Cat-why? -.-'

Jade:Just do it!

Cat:okay,okay!,just don't hurt me! -cat puts lotz of rubber bands on her head- wooh!

Jade:hey cat why don't u dance with rubber bands on ur head?

Cat:kk!

Jade:good!

(beck whispers to jade)

Beck-jade can we have a dinner this saturday night?

Jade:Of course :)

-Saturday Night-

Jade-ohhh dark place! love it,u really read me

Beck-Of course,i really do

-Eating time-

Jade-so babe,i just want to tell u if i see tori here i'll smack her face

Beck-she's not here.

Jade:but i see her,

Beck:Where?

Jade-their,eating with her family,im gonna greet them wait

Beck-no sit their

Jade:why?

Beck-just sit their,ahh waiter (whisper to the waiter)

Jade:hey,their singing on us? why? and its my fav. song too!

Beck-can you go to the dance with me?

Jade:ohh :) -dances- -kisses beck-

Beck-I LOVE YOU BABE

... Forever.

Jade: I LOVE YOU TOO... ALWAYS

Love it ,hate it? rate pls ( to: bade prompts)


End file.
